Together at last
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Sirius Black had a horrible upbringing. What will happen when Lily Potter tries to help?


A seven-year-old Sirius Black found himself in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium. His mother Wargatha Black had lost him in the crowd of people. He was staring at a tiny white, brown, and grey puppy through the window. He was soon pulled away by his mother who had found him and was scolding him for running away from her. Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut lest he get himself in more trouble. With one last look at the puppy, Sirius was pulled away by his mother. He spent the day following his mother around Diagon Alley. His mind insisted on drifting back to think about that puppy he saw in the window.

 **Nine Years Later**

Sirius showed up on the Potters doorstep looking for James. When James came to the door Sirius told him about how he was disowned by his family. James immediately Invited him to stay at the Potter mansion. Sirius quickly became part of the Potter family.

After Sirius moved in James noticed that Sirius always scanned a room before he entered it, smelt his food as if he was looking for poison in it, and flinched at loud noises. So one night about a week after Sirius came the Potter mansion James told his mother. He explained how he was worried about Sirius. How his joyful and happy friend had changed. James suspected that Sirius was not telling him everything that had happened well he was at his parent's house.

One night about two weeks before school started James asked Sirius why he was acting weird. What Sirius told him he remembered till the day he died. Sirius told him how his parents used the cruciatus curse on him and his brother. How he could do nothing to protect his brother. How his brother was only the way he is because of him being a Gryffindor. When Sirius became a Gryffindor it placed Regulus under more pressure from his parents to be the perfect child. The perfect heir to the Black line. James knew his friend was damaged mentally but not how to help.

 **Three Years Later**

James and Lily had been together for about a year when James told Lily about the summer before fifth year. About how Sirius became a part of the Potter family. Sirius got worse over the years probably because he knew that after Regulus's seventh year he would be marked. He blamed it on himself. One day a few weeks after James had told Lilly about Sirius. Lilly was in Diagon Alley and at Eeylops Owl Emporium saw a dog in the window. The dog was white, brown, and grey. She thought that it would be perfect for Sirius because many muggle health specialists say that animals help people heal whether it be mentally or emotionally. So she bought the dog. When she arrived home and told James what she had done he started laughing.

"That is a prank worthy of a Marauder," James told Lilly. James owled Sirius telling him that they need to meet for dinner.

James met Sirius at the door. Sirius was slightly wary when he noticed that Lilly was in the room as well. James and Sirius started talking about some prank they wanted to pull on Remus. At this Lilly left the room. Without Sirius noticing she returned with the dog in her arms.

"Sirius I have a present for you," Lilly said dropping the dog into Sirius's lap. Lilly quickly exited the room.  
"Sirius, remember when you came to live with my family," James started. At Sirius's nod, he continued, "remember how you were paranoid, scared. Well over the years you have gotten worse, worrying about your brother."

Sirius just nodded.

"Lilly told me that in the muggle world they use animals to treat people with mental or emotional scars. So she bought you this dog," James finished.

"May I ask where she bought this dog," Sirius asked.

"I believe it was Eeylops Owl Emporium," James responded.

"I remember this dog from when I was seven, I was visiting Diagon Alley with my mother and got separated. I remember looking at this dog through the window to Eeylops Owl Emporium. That was twelve years ago," Sirius said, smiling.

"So what will you name him?" James asked.

"Cub," Sirius simply said. Sirius soon went home with Cub.

That night Sirius when Sirius and Cub got to Sirius's home. Sirius followed Cub around as he explored the house. Cub very curious about Sirius's house because it smelled like dog. Cub explored for about twenty minutes before heading towards the back door. Cub sat there and waited patiently. Sirius opened the door for Cub to go into the yard. Cub bounded out into the yard and started sniffing around before finding a nice tree to do his business on. Sirius stood at the door watching Cub with a smile on his face.


End file.
